Not Normal
by allamericangirl13
Summary: Cedric didn't expect to fall in love in the Triwizard Tournament takes place in the goblet of fire
1. Chapter 1

Cedric pov

"Bye, son!" yelled my father as I boarded the train.

I got on the train just in time, because as soon as I got on it lurched forward. I was meet with greetings as soon as I got in the prefects compartment."Where have you been Ced, we where beginning to think you wouldn't make it." My friend, Matt said."Had a sleepy start." I replied.

The train ride seemed to last only minutes, before I knew it I was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, waiting for Professor McGonagall and the first years.

"Where are they, I am starving?" Matt asked no one in particular.

As soon as Matt finished his sentence the doors to the Great Hall opened. Professor McGonagall walked in leading a group of nervous looking first years to the front. I had seen this so many times I could perfectly recite Professor McGonagall's speech. By the time the ceremony was over we had many new Hufflepuffs. When I thought Professor Dumbledore's speech was over he continued.

"Now this years Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event the Triwizard tournament, in which two other schools will be competing in, be warned this tournament is not for the fair hearted, so if you are selected there is no turning back. For safety issues only students 17 or older will be able to compete."

A loud groan and complains rose from the crowd.

"The other schools will arrive the 30th of October and the champions will be chosen on the 3th of November, only three students will be able to compete. Now with that done, dig in."

Food appeared on the plates as soon as he said that.

"Hey Ced you gonna enter?"asked Matt.

"Of course." I replied

After we were stuffed we left for the Hufflepuff common night I went to sleep hopping the days passed fast, so I could enter in the tournament.

* * *

I woke up that morning with a loud yawn and a huge snore from Matt. I threw a pillow at Matt.

"Get up, Matt or all the muffins will be gone."

That got him up. I stretched to wake myself up then threw on my robes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, half of the Hufflepuff table was already occupied by the time I got down there. I took a seat next to Matt, who was examining the six year class schedule.

"What do we have first?" I asked.

"Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody." He replied

"Let's hope he's not." Matt chuckled in reply.

* * *

After breakfast the six year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors headed to the Defence against the Dark Arts class. After the bell rang and we were all in our seats we saw a middle aged man with graying hair, a wooden leg, scars marring his face, a chunk missing from his nose, on small dark eye and a large electric blue eye. We all stared at him as he walked to the blackboard and wrote "moody". He spoke in a growling voice.

"Alastor Moody ex auror and your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me to. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

No one dared to raise there hand.

"Put your books away, you don't need them."

Immediately, the books all shut and were put away.

"People say your too young to see what these spells do I say different. You need to know what your up against. Can anyone tell me why they are called the Unforgivable Curses and how many there are?"

"Three sir," said a Gryffindor boy," They are unforgivable and the use of any one-"

"Will give you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct."Moody finished for him."

"I will now demonstrate the curses to you. Who can give me one of them? Smith, give me a curse."

"The Imperius Curse."replied Matt.

"The Imperius Curse will put you under a wizard's control."Moody said then went to the desk at the front, pulled out a jar with three spiders in in it and pulled out one."

"_Engorgo. _Said Moody and the spider got much bigger."_Imperio_."

The spider jumped out of Moody's hand, jumped on to several tables, with everyone laughing except for when it landed on there table.

"What should I have her do next, jump ou the window,"He asked while the spider floated dangerously close to the window," Or drown herself." The spider floated above the bucket filled with water. He returned to the spider to it's normal size then, slid her back into the jar.

"The second curse, Nixon."Growled Moody.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Replied Abby Nixon, a fellow Hufflepuff, nervously.

"Correct."Moody returned to one of the jars and pulled out another spider."_Crucio._"

The spider's legs twitched in pain, rolling on it's side. The spider was in pain for a full minute till Moody lifted the curse. He returned the spider to it's jar, where it anxiously jumped off his hand.

"Now the last curse, the killing curse," Said Moody in his rough voice," Only one person is know to have survived this curse and he is sitting in this very school." He was referring to Harry Potter, the boy who destroyed You-Know-Who. At this the class erupted in whispers. After class everyone was chatting excitedly about the new D.A.D.A teacher. The rest of class flashed by in blurs and by the time I finished eating dinner, I walked half awake to my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric pov

The day the other schools arrived, class could have not been slower. After what seemed like a century, we were all sitting down in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood behind a gold podium with all our attention wrapped around him.

"Now it is time for the moment you have all been waiting for the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament, now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and there headmistress Madame Maxine."

The doors to the great hall opened and in walked in about twenty girls and the tallest woman I have seen in my life. The girls leaned to the side and sighed walked a few feet and did the same thing on the right. When they reached the end of the tables butterflies appeared, they separated and a girl behind them did some flips. When she reached the front they all bowed low. Applause and whistling rang through out the hall. Dumbledore lifted his hands and we all stopped.

"Now please greet the proud sons of Dumstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

In walked in about twenty boys carrying long brown poles they beat the end against the floor and sparks came out. When they reached the front one student blew on the tip of his wand and a Phoenix of fire came out. Applause rose from the other schools and who I am assuming is their high master hugged Dumbledore.

"Now the champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire."

A object on the podium I did not notice was revealed by the sheet being removed. Under it was a large brown goblet with blue flames coming from it.

"If you wish to enter simply put your name and school on a piece of parchment, before 8:30 tomorrow. To keep underage students from entering a age line will be drawn around the goblet. Now, let's eat."

As usual food appeared on the golden plates and refreshments filled our goblets. The Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws and the Dumstrangs sat with the Slytherins. About halfway through the feast Flich entered and whispered something in Dumbledore's .Flich exited the hall and Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

"This announcement wasn't supposed to be made till tomorrow, but instead I am going to make it now. For centuries few people have know about a rare type of wizard, but today they will be brought out of the shadows. This type of wizard is half god."

Gasps rang through out the hall at this.

"One of them will also be a champion for the tournament, so please join me in welcoming them."

Everyones heads turned to the opening door.

* * *

**I got this idea from the immortal series by Tamora Pierce so if you want to learn about Bella's powers then learn about Diane**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric pov

In walked in a group of about twenty men. The strangest thing about them was the way some of them looked, some had crayon colored hair or skin. The crayon colored appearance of some took attention away from their clothes, which some looked to be from 13th century farmers clothes. They simply walked to the front but they received the same staring. Dumbledore greeted them as though they were old friends. The hall echoed Dumbledore's voice throughout the hall, so we could all hear them even though he wasn't trying.

"I was told twenty-four would be coming not twenty-three."

"Our sister did not travel with us so, we don't know if her trip was as safe as ours."Replied the one with crayon colored blue hair."We hope she arrives tomorrow as origianally planned."

"Let's hope. Everyone please make them feel welcome. Sit where ever you please."

They all seperated to either the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor Tables. The crayon colored blue hair sat on my right.

" I'm William. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted in a friendly voice.

"Cedric Diggory." I replied while shaking his hand.

"So how are you half god half wizard anyway?" I asked.

"Our gods are from another realm and sometimes they visit this realm, they already know about our wizards. So you know how we happened. But, unlike wizards we can live forever and get some powers from our parents without using a wand."

" So how old are you anyways?"

"I was born in 1472." He answered as though answering where the bathroom was."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I stared openly at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Never would have guessed."

"So where are you going to be staying?" I asked.

"We are going to camp outside."

"So does everyone have touch brightly colored appearances, like you?"

"Some but most of them are related to gods."

"Does your sister usually travel alone?"

"Yea, she's very independent."

"So what can you do without a wand?"

"I can breathe underwater and talk to fish. But, I can also control the water element."

"So is that why you've got blue hair?"

"Yep."

The rest of the feast passed quickly. I went to the Hufflepuff six year dormitories and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Cedric pov

I woke up to the sunshine in my eyes and tiredness in my head. I groaned and rolled over to hide my face in my pillow. I got about another five minutes of sleep when a pillow my head hard.

"You woke me up yesterday, it is only fair."Said Matt with amusement in his voice."If your not up soon, you will be woke up by a bucket of water."

That got me out of bed and dressed.

Today we had Care for Magical Creatures, Charms and Transfiguration. Hagrid had the strangest creatures for class today. An animal that looked like crab without a shell and no head called Blast-Ended Skrewts. Several students received burns and bites from the Skrewts. At least Charms and Transfiguration were not quite as dangerous. During lunch a man I did not see yesterday sat with the half gods;but, I did not see him yesterday with them during the feast. He was a huge man with dark skin and black hair. After lunch my friends and I sat near the lake to work on homework. I was halfway through Charms homework when I heard an awed gasp. At first I thought it was some first year seeing the octopus for the first time but, soon other gasps and sounds of awe and excitement. I turned around and saw the water from the lake moving in mid air. I poked Matt in the back.

"What?"He asked. I pointed behind us and heard Matt let out a gasp.

William stood not far from the lake, moving his hands as though controlling the water which he probably was. I nudged Matt with my elbow and pointed to William, where some girls were giggling and staring at him.

"William is probably doing it."I explained to Matt.

"I wonder what the other ones are do?" Matt asked.

I shrugged and returned to my Charms homework.

* * *

The rain hit my skin hard as I ran across the grounds to the trophy room where the Goblet of Fire was. Justin,Matt,and Ernie were laughing while running with me and the a squeal or two from Hannah. I ran into the trophy room with my house members hot on my heels all telling me to put my name into the Goblet of Fire. I was tossed through the age line by Ernie and Matt. The moment I past through the age line silence rang through out the hall, silencing everybody. I raised my arm with the parchment with my name on it in and threw the parchment in. Applause sounded and I returned to my fellow Hufflepuff, who all wished me luck to be picked as a champion. From the doorway in the Trophy room the Weasley Twins,George and Fred, hollering and ran in each carrying a bottle in their hand. Everyone cheered when they entered.

"Finally finished, cooked it up just this morning."Said George to their eager listeners. Fred and George were rumored to be making an age potion so they could enter the tournament.

"It's not going to work."Said Hermione Granger, a fourth year Gryffindor student, in a sing song voice.

"Oh yeah."Said Fred while he and his twin crouched down to be eye level with Hermione will she was sitting.

"And why is that,Granger?"Asked George.

"You see this is an age line,"Hermione explained while pointing to the misty circle,"Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"Asked George.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a plan incredibly dimwitted as an aging potion."

"But,that is why it is so brilliant-"Said George who was interrupted by Fred.

"Because it is so incredibly dim witted."

They stood up took a long sip from the aging potion and jumped into the age line. After a moment of silence, the students cheered while Fred and George gave everyone a high five. When the applause stopped they stood in front of goblet and put their names in. But before the applause started again the goblet's flames flared as though they were angry. Fred and George were thrown out of the circle and landed on their backs. They both sat up and noticed they grew thick,long,white beards. By the time we were all on the other side of the circle watching Fred and George were wrestling on the ground. After about a minute, the applause slowly disappeared and we all turned around to see the half-gods in a line putting their names in the goblet. The mystery man from this morning also put a piece of parchment into the Goblet. We all applauded them and the just simply left the room as though no one was in the room.

* * *

Breakfast was the same as always except the half-gods weren't here. When we were walking across the grounds to Astronomy when we saw the half-gods emerging from a forest dragging what looked to be a dead mountain lion. Which was followed by the neighing horses, then four horses appeared from the forest with a girl on top one of the horses.

* * *

**let me know who you think the half-gods champion should be originally thought it should be Bella but who will Cedric save in the second task **

**options: Bella, William or someone else**

**please review **


	5. Author's note

Author's note

I am going to include a quidditich games between all the schools. What position should Bella play seeker,beater,keeper or chaser? Review and let me know. Also should Bella be captain?


End file.
